


Boys will be bugs

by orphan_account



Category: Robin Hood: Mischief in Sherwood (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22079149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Since im new to the rhmis fandom might as well make a one shot book since theres literally no other fanfics.  Might do fluff might do angst who knows also this is my first work so be gentleAlso this is mainly made from random prompts I found
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Watch your fucking language

**Prompt** : 

**ah shit**

**Watch your fucking language**

* * *

little john and robin had been running away from 10 guards luckily they had already managed to knock that down to only 4 guards lets just say it was a lucky escape. Unfortunately like said before there was still 4 guards and john and robin where getting tired.

"Maybe if we hide in the trees for a bit?" John had suggested 

" we would have to duke them and then climb" 

"Annnd we can't do that with them right behind us can we?" John realized

"Nope"

As they both turned a corner they both realized they had hit a dead end with 4 guards still behind them. Unfortunately robin only had one arrow and john had lost his weapon, so in conclusion they where both screwed.

"Ah shit" robin sighed

"Hey watch your fucking language" john sneered back


	2. 1 am questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promt : Person B keeps asking weird/strange existential (or otherwise way too deep for 1am) questions and Person A only wants to go to sleeep.
> 
> This should be a pretty short chapter

"What if it's called sand because its between land and sea?"

"Tuck"

"Did you ever realise people cut down birds house's to make birdhouses?"

"Tuck its 1 am " john grumbled again

"Also virgin Mary totally made up and entire religion to cover up the fact that she cheated on Joseph"

"Tuck I swear to god" 

"Technically god is just an emotion and not a person"

"Tuck I kid you not I will throw you of this den"

"No seriously at least try to understand where I'm coming from"

"Im just trying to sleep"

"Sleep is just a short meeting with death"

"TUCK-"

Little john and tuck was cut of with a pillow being from at both of them, 

"Both of you shut up and go to sleep" 


End file.
